DE 29 15 088 AI describes a bearing element having a cylindrical part and having a ring-shaped part surrounding it, on which a hydraulic pressure medium continuously acts, wherein a pressure element abuts on the ring-shaped part, which has a hollow space to which the hydraulic pressure medium is applied. The pressure element is a steel ring whose hollow space has a rectangular cross section.